


One Kiss to Remember

by Ruata



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Missing Scene, Near Death Experiences, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruata/pseuds/Ruata
Summary: Jason doesn't know how to deal with this emotional burst properly; has never been taught or acquired this skill on his own, so he does the only thing he can think of.He is more used to gratitude of others than expressing it himself, after all.





	One Kiss to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I don't watch this show but after some amazing gifs I got inspired to finally write something. So this is my take on this pairing and scene.  
Also this pairing needs more love <3

Jason hears his own scream right before deafening silence fills his ears. He knows he should hear the sound of wind or ringing in his head but all his attention in this eerie silence is on Dick, whose arm is outstretched to catch Jason and mouth is open in a mortified shout.

They say that before the death your life flashes before your eyes. It's a lie. Jason doesn't see anything: he's just ready for a fatal impact, ready for anything, really. And though he knows there's a possibility he can stay alive — a broken, mingled version of him; he can also end up as a messy splash on asphalt.

Human mind is such a funny thing — it works so fast right before death. The idea that his last thought would be “damn, Dick looks so stupid like this” is funny, too, and Jason would’ve laughed if only he could.

A sharp jolt forward makes his teeth click unpleasantly and Jason can't breathe. His free fall is different now and Jason can swear he can feel two hands encircling his torso. Then everything comes crashing down.

Quite literally — with hard surface under his back, loud screeching of metal being bent and the glass is flying in every direction from the impact with a loud shatter. He winces, slowly moving his body to test the injuries: fingers are fine and he can curl his toes without any additional pain. Not more than usual after a pretty rough night.

Then the surface under his back makes a move resembling a shaky inhale and Jason slowly turns the head to look at his savior. That's a boy, of all things, and Jason can't keep his tongue between his teeth to save his life. “Who the fuck are you?”

The boy tries to stand up, carefully moving Jason away from his torso. “I'm not super sure yet.”

Jason gets the hint, hops off from a car (more like stumbles from it with a hissing exhale) and watches in amazement how a guy wearing a t-shirt with superman's symbol gracefully stands down, visibly unruffled. Jason is almost jealous of this physique.

“Whoever you are, I don't know how to thank you.” This sounds weak to his own ears, awkward and stilted. He's more used to gratitude of others than expressing it himself.

“I'm just glad I could help,” the guy says modestly and smiles so sweetly that Jason can't resist smiling in return.

He feels his cheeks are starting to burn from the strain of this smile and then his brains at last get the gist of the situation. _He has almost died for real. If not for the help of a stranger with cool superpowers he would be a pudding in the mud._

Jason doesn't know how to deal with this emotional burst properly; has never been taught or acquired this skill on his own, so he does the only thing he can think of: fist his hands into a dark t-shirt and make the lips crash together. The guy yelps in surprise and Jason licks that sound away, licks the closed lips, probably smearing his blood on this guy's pale skin. He can't physically restrain himself, he wants — needs — to feel alive and the warm body against his makes him more than just alive. It makes him want to live.

Finally the boy unfreezes enough to gently put his hands on Jason’s neck and just hold him there, calm and grounding. There is no caress that probably would’ve irritated Jason, no, it’s simply a warm touch that makes Jason want to lean in and melt into it. His lips start moving, too, just in response to Jason's, mimicking Jason's moves. This, of all things, feels so chastise and fragile and Jason’s blood is boiling inside his veins from the sheer sensory overload. The guy’s lips are warm and sleek, without any trace of chappedness, and Jason zeroes on this thought, allows the world around him fade out so he’s left alone with his wild beating heart and buzzing in his ears.

When they part the guy still has his big warm hands on Jason’s neck. Jason is blinking stupidly, his rational part of brains finally kick into action. The realization dawns upon him.

“Shit, I didn’t mean to… damn…” The words stumble out of his mouth before he catches them there. Speaking about this will only make things worse.

“It’s OK.” The guy slowly pulls his hands away. Jason instantly shivers from the lack of warm touch. “Could happen to anyone.”

Jason looks at him, at his slightly flushed face and dark lips, and then does the only thing he can think of. “See ya around, huh? Like that big building with gargoyles, at around 3 a.m.?”

This time the guy looks at him lifting his both eyebrows up in confusion.

“I’ll bring the best hot-dogs ever made in this city with me. Trust me, I know the best place.”

The guy looks at him for a long moment before he starts sniggering. And looking at him, looking at this pure mirth, Jason can’t help to join him, the sense of relief is so strong it makes him almost dizzy.

He’s relieved when the guy nods in agreement. Jason really knows the best place and will have some time to practice his gratitude speech (probably not, but it’s a nice thought).

Then another thought occurs to him. If Nightwing saw it, he would never ever let him hear the end of it. Damn.


End file.
